The Storm
by Mystic-bubbles
Summary: The storm was getting heavier and Draco noticed Hermione flinch every five seconds. So he decided that if he was going to get any sleep tonight he had to stop her moving so much.


**The storm**

The storm blew angrily; it was enough to wake the whole castle.

Hermione, who had never liked being awake while there was a storm, cowered and pulled her covers so that it was covering her all the way to her chin.

She mentally pondered why the hell the Great Albus Dumbledore hadn't made the windows sound proof, while he had had the chance.

Hermione gasped as an unnaturally bright ray of lightning struck somewhere outside of the castle, she covered her ears as the thunder sounded far off in the distance.

She thought about Lavender and Parvati in her old dorm, they had always magically joined all three beds when there was a storm, then pull all the curtains around the beds the sit up eating chocolate until it ended.

Sometimes even Ginny would sneak away to join them.

Hermione closed her eyes tight as the thunder rang out again; she concentrated hard on Ginny who was safely tucked into her bed down in the sixth year dorm with all her friends in the beds around her.

Mione found herself thinking about Harry who was most likely in the same position she was, well... maybe less. But Harry didn't like storms either; they brought back to many bad memories for him.

"What's a little wind gonna do to ya?" Had been Ron's question to them both. A question neither of them could give him a straight answer too.

Hermione took in a breath as the cold wind hit her window, this time hard enough to make it move.

That was it. She couldn't take it any more. She couldn't stand being alone in this storm. It had started to remind her of things she had tried so hard to forget.

The car crash, her mother, the war.

Flashes of things she really couldn't stand to remember pushed themselves back into her mind.

_A dark windy night, exactly like this one, the bright red BMW's tires swerving under the wet road. Her mothers weak cry for help._

_Hermione herself, yelling at a useless Ron who had dropped his wand, but had ducked just in time, so that the killing cures missed his head by inches._

_Tom Riddles mark in the sky. The mark making itself brighter each time someone was killed._

_The wind howling again this time her father screaming for help._

It really was more than Hermione could handle.

She stood up quickly, grimacing as the wind hit her window again. She padded carefully to the door, and fumbled awkwardly with the lock until finally it gave a satisfied _click._

"Lumos" She muttered realizing she had had her wand in her hand. Hermione made her way across the landing then stopping at a green door with the words _Head-boy: Draco Malfoy._ Written in magic silver ink.

Quietly she knocked, then soon after she gently opened the door and let herself in.

"Malfoy? Draco?" Her words were nearly non-audible but she was sure she saw him move.

Hermione slowly closed the door behind her, and moved closer to her co-heads bed, she could make out his bare arm hanging off the side of the bed.

She shivered, either from the cold, or because of the rain was now hitting against the window worse than before. Or maybe it was something else, she didn't know.

The young witch bent over and touched him gingerly on the shoulder, the small movement made him pull back his arm and open his eyes.

Hermione watched as his face showed, caution, then confusion, and finally recognition.

"Granger. What are you doing?" He hadn't moved from his position but his voice showed he was alert.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you. I-I-I-" Hermione stuttered not really knowing how to put her request into words.

"Granger no offence, but it's 3:30AM and you just woke me up to... what exactly?"

"Could I sleep here tonight?" The words were out of her mouth before she had time to think them through properly.

She watched Draco as he stared back at her utterly shocked. "I don't like storms." Hermione told him fluttering slightly as she thought about how stupid this was. She winced suddenly as the lightning shone again.

Draco didn't say anything, so Hermione took his silence as negative. "Sorry, silly idea. I'll go see if Harry or Ron will put me up for the night." Mione told him suddenly horrified at the idea of having to walk about the castle all the way to the seventh floor in this storm, it would probably kill her.

She turned to make her way to the door, when she heard Draco cough, "Granger wait, I didn't say you couldn't stay, come here."

Now it was Hermione's turn to look shocked, but only for a second since the wind had started howling again. Hermione moved around to the other side of the bed and got in quickly. "Thanks."

Draco nodded and pulled the covers over the both of them and settled down again.

The storm was getting heavier and Draco noticed Hermione flinch every five seconds. So he decided that if he was going to get any sleep tonight he had to stop her moving so much. He gently moved his arm and placed it over Hermione's stomach, and drew her to him so that she was completely wrapped up in his arms. He was so close she could feel his breath on her neck.

"It's alright."

He kissed the top of her head in a comforting way that made Mione relax instantly.

For some reason Hermione was now really aware of how close she was to the shirtless Draco Malfoy.

And she liked it.

Draco didn't know why he did what he next, maybe it was a small part of his teenage hormones, maybe the storm was getting to him too, or maybe it was just something he had always wanted to do since he realized how perfect Hermione Granger really was.

For whatever the reason it didn't feel out of the ordinary to him as he pulled back a few strands of her hair away from her face and bent his head down slightly and gently kissed the side of her neck.

Hermione's eyes snapped open at the movement; it only took her a second to realize what he was doing. She had half a mind to pull away; her friends had hated him since first year. Granted the war was over and they had been working together for months with out any problems and _she_ had come to _him, _not the other way round. But he was still arrogant, annoying, cocky, conceited and he was...was kissing a sensitive spot...a very sensitive spot.

Slowly Hermione turned around in his arms, caursing Draco to come up from his Co-heads neck. He froze for a second realizing what he had just done.

Hermione smiled and ran a finger down his chest. Draco smirked at her then bent down and kissed her deeply. It was hungry, passionate. Neither holding anything back. It was something neither had ever felt. Hermione could have swown she herd fireworks.

They pulled back and Draco looked at her. Shocked.

"Wow. How did this happen?" Draco asked pointing between the two of them.

Hermione smiled at him. "Maybe it was the storm?"

Draco smiled and shook his head at her. As Hermione captured his lips once more.

XXXXX/XXXXXXX

Hermione woke up the next morning next to a very sexy, very naked, Draco Malfoy. It only took her a few minutes to realize why she was in her Co-head's bed completely naked.

And she didn't really know how she felt about it, one thing was calling a truce between them for the sake of the badge, but sleeping together was something completely different.

She pulled out of Draco's grasp and looked around for the clothes she had been wearing the night before, not really knowing where her things had ended up, she took one of Draco's green t-shirts out of his draw and pulled it over her head. It was way too big for her but at least it covered most of her butt.

Hermione turned and gently brushed her lips against Draco's picked up her wand and crept quietly out of the room.

After a quick shower Hermione put on her favourite pair of black cropped pants that had a removable two row chain on the side, and a short green flutter sleeves, crochet top, baby-doll style body and tie back, and walked down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

"Mione!" Harry and Ron ran up to her.

"Hey guys." She said and the trio sat down together.

"Bad storm last night huh?" Harry asked her. Ron snorted, but Hermione nodded turning pink as she thought back to all the things Draco had whimpered to her as the wind blew against the castle walls.

What were they going to do now? Back to enemies? Just Co-head like before? Friends? Best friends? Lovers?

"Granger! Snap out of it!"

Hermione's thoughts were disrupted by a very familiar drawl in her ear. He towered over her from above and she looked up.

"What the hell do you want Ferret-face!"

Draco smirked. "Watch it Weasley or I'll dock points."

Harry and Ron both glared at him. "You wouldn't." Ron snarled.

Draco raised an eyebrow, "Five point's from Gryffindor." He stated bluntly.

"Son Of A-" Harry raised his wand, but Hermione put a hand on his arm to calm him down.

"Not a wise move, to mess with the Head-boy, Harry." Hermione told him so that no one but him would hear. Then turned her attention to the blond in front of her, trying hard to ignore the back-flips her heart was doing.

"What is it Malfoy."

"Just a little Head business we need to discus Granger, nothing else." Draco told her smirking his famous smirk.

"Can't it wait?" Draco rolled his eyes at Hermione's whining. "No I don't think it can." He said.

"Fine, if I must." Hermione nodded at her two bodyguards'. "God Damn Ferret." She added under her breath.

"Bloody annoying sex kitten." Draco mumbled under his breath so that Hermione who had heard him turned a brilliant shade of red.

"Well what is it?" Mione sighed and stood up straighter.

"Now Granger, be nice, I only came to give you something you left in _my room last night._" He added the last part in a whisper. "And no, I'm not talking about that lovely black and silver bra, that's currently taken a liking to the floor underneath my bed."

Hermione blushed furiously again, thinking back to how his fingers had felt when they had pulled the black material from her body the night before.

"So, what did you want to give me?" Her voice was hoarse, and she was breathing heavily but she kept a perfectly calm exterior.

Draco smiled and ran his arms down hers. Before she knew it Hermione had been pushed back into the wall with Draco's hands on either side of her head.

Hermione's eyes widened more if that was even possible but allowed his lips to crash onto hers. She responded immediately; running her tongue along his lips as he allowed her entry, her hands raised up into his amazingly soft hair; mussing it up and she felt one of his hands hold her waist and pull her closer to him. She couldn't believe she was kissi-snogging Draco Malfoy all over again, and she slightly moaned into his mouth; _Oh God your falling for him you ditz! _She scolded her self but continued enjoying the wonderful taste of his mouth on hers.

Draco pulled away, and smiled again.

"You know it's the first time-" He was cut of as Ronald Weasley's very loud very annoying voice broke into the perfect moment. "GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM HER MALFOY!"

Hermione looked over Draco's shoulder, Ron and Harry wands out, with murderous looks on their faces, finally Mione realized Draco's arm was still on the side of her head.

Draco seemed to realize to since he suddenly let go of her waist, and dropped his other arm. "Weasley, Potter, five points from Gryffindor for disturbing the Heads conversation."

Hermione stifled a giggle and put her hand on his shoulder, "Draco, please." She said. "Five points back to Gryffindor."

Draco rolled his eyes but said nothing.

"Mione since when do you call Ferret-face, Draco?" Harry asked completely scandalized.

Hermione opened her mouth to speak, but Ron cut in first. "She can explain in the common room, let's get away from here, we don't know if Ferrets contagious."

Harry snorted and put away his wand, as Ron grabbed Hermione's wrist. But as soon as he grabbed her he let her go as if she burnt.

The Head Girl was pulled by an invisible string into Draco Malfoy's arms.

"I don't think I like you touching **my** _girlfriend _Weasley." Just as Draco said the word girlfriend something slipped onto Hermione's wrist. _Not that she noticed._

"GIRLFRIEND?!?" Both Harry and Ron screamed in shock, looking from Draco to Hermione then back again.

"Yeah, girlfriend, got any problems with it?" Draco questioned.

"As it happens I do have a fucking problem with it!" Ron exclaimed, pulling his wand again.

Hermione who seemed to snap out of her trance looked up at Draco, which wasn't easy since he was standing two arms around her waist and his head on her shoulder.

"Girlfriend?" She whispered.

"I don't have one night stands, with people I care about, Granger." Draco told her matter-of-factly.

"Oh. Ok then." What could she say to that!

"You know jealousy isn't pretty, Weasley, I mean I knew you had a thing for me, but this is a bit much. Don't you think?" Draco asked with a smirk on his face.

Ron's face which was as red as his hair, started turning purple. "Fuck you." He and Harry said at the same time.

"Yeah, real mature." Draco laughed

Hermione snorted, and then looked at her two bodyguards.

"Harry, Ron, Draco isn't the way you think he is. We really like each other." Hermione said, hoping they would just let it go. (Yeah right.)

"Mione please tell me you're not dating Malfoy." Ron asked her looking absolutely heart broken.

Hermione looked at Ron, not really knowing if she should be happy or sad. "I'm sorry Ron. Really I am."

"Hermione, He's called you a mudblood for the last 6 years, and he's always trying to get us in trouble. He's probably plotting a way to kill us in our sleep." Harry countered.

"Oh, for fucks sake!" Mione started. Leaving the boys shocked. Hermione Granger, could swear?

"The war ended a year ago! His dads in Azkaban! He's not a fucking Death Eater. He's been made Head-Boy, for the love of all things bitching! Everything is different now guys, we've all grown up, why can't you? I'm not a kid anymore I don't need you protecting me all the time, I mean seriously, I love you two, but you need to leave off!" Hermione exclaimed. Slightly breathless, but proud of herself, these things needed to be said.

"Hermione, we're your friends, we're just trying to look out for you. You're like a sister to us." Harry told her, taking a step closer.

Hermione looked into her best friends piercing green eyes. "I know. But I make my own choices; you can't make them for me. I know myself better than you two do. If you two were really my friends- best friends you would accept my decision no matter how much you disagreed." Hermione told them sadly.

"But Mione!"

"We're late for our meeting with Lupin." Ron told the grudgingly and started to walk away.

Mione closed her eyes for a second, (glad that most of the argument was half over.) then nodded; she spun around in Draco's arms and smiled in spite of everything. "I'll see you later."

Draco looked at her and kissed her rather passionately. Draco deepened the kiss and ran his tongue over her bottom lip, asking for entrance which she excitedly allowed. He let their tongues battle for a few minutes before pulling away, and let go of her waist. "See ya, Granger." He said winking.

Harry watched then, not knowing weather he should be shocked or repulsed. Draco walked to the Slytherin common room and Harry grabbed Hermione's arm, "What the bloody hell is that?!" He hissed.

Hermione startled, looked down at her wrist. And let out a small gasp. There was a beautiful silver bracelet with a miniature Slytherin and Malfoy crest that had been made into one, dangling from it. Hermione ran her finger over the charm, and flipped it over, suddenly a magic inscription appeared,

_Property of Draco Malfoy._

_Keep your hands off my girlfriend, Potter._

Suddenly Ron ran up to them lost his balance and grabbed onto Hermione for support, as soon as Ron's flesh touched Hermione's, The inscription added another sentence,

_Touch her Weasley and I'll kill you._

Hermione laughed out loud causing several student's to look at her.

_People say theres a storm coming tonight..._

_I love you, Granger, _

Hermione smiled lovingly at her bracelet, "I love you to Draco."


End file.
